


Greater Honors

by Count_B



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: M/M, scene that should be in a longer fic but I didn't feel like fleshing out the details for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_B/pseuds/Count_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is an award-nominated journalist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater Honors

"Right, I've actually tracked down a couple reliable sources and I think at least one may even be articulate." Neal grins. "I've got Doctor David Robinson, and the no less prestigious Miss Roberta Calhoun. Doctor Robinson has a number of papers on the subject, I'm downloading them now. Miss Calhoun has made it her life's work, actually. And she's agreed to an interview on our show."

"You're amazing, that's great, you're definitely in the running for Best Neal at News Night," Jim vows loudly. "It's also prestigious, it's an honor just to be nominated, really. I'd definitely put it on your résumé."

Neal huffs a not-quite-laugh and smiles again, this time at Jim not his own success. "You know, I am the only Neal at News Night."

"I know. I was hoping if I kept talking long enough you would just go along with it and assume I was telling the truth." Jim's sheepish returned smile and pat on the back were nonetheless appreciated. "Keep up the good work, I'll see if somebody's managed to track down any experts with opposing stances."


End file.
